Violet Hoshimiya
This page is the series 1 version of Violet; for the series 8 Violet, see Violet Hoshimiya Violet Hoshimiya // is one of the main warriors in Mystical Magical Warriors. She is the successor of the witch, Mystical Unity. She is also the predecessor of Carley Strongmen. Her main catchphrase is ~Beautiful!. Profile * Personal Information ** Age: 10 ** Gender: Female ** Birthday: March 15th ** Zodiac: Pieces ** Blood Type: O ** Relatives: *** Kelsey Hoshimiya (Mother) *** Kyle North (Step-Father) *** Mark North (Step - Brother) *** Unknown Biological Father * Unity Information ** Name: Unity Star ** Theme Color: Purple (Main), Yellow and White (Sub) ** Gem: Star Gem ** Symbol: Star ** Power: Light ** Weapon: Star Scepter ** Fighting Level: Beginner * Additional Information ** Voice Actor *** English: Brina Palencia *** Japanese: TBA ** First Appearance: MMWV01 ** Last Appearance: MMWV48 Bio Personality She is a caring and energetic character, with passionate friendship towards her friends. She can get frustrated easily and can get upset easily when the worst times gets out of her hands. She can be settle at times if something gets in her way, and can be a goof friend if she is treated just like she does to many. Her personality can change depending on who she is talking to. When around Chloe, she's happy. When she is around Cheryl, she is often confused at times but it passionate towards her. When around family, she acts protective even though they are trying to protect her. When she is around Yoshei, they act like sisters. When she is around Kevin, she is serious and confused a lot by what Kevin is trying to teach her. Appearances In casual, she wears two low pigtails with her hair going down to her chest in length. The top is purple while it turns to yellow, separated by the bows forming her pigtails. She wears a white polo shirt with another white shirt underneath. On top is a purple dress that goes down to her thighs. The dress is a tank-top dress with a yellow ribbon to separate the top to the skirt of the dress. On the left side of her skirt, there is a white star design with a center big star and four tiny stars around it. Underneath the dress is a lair of white frills. Underneath the skirt as well is yellow shorts. She also wears brown calf high boots with white socks underneath. As Unity Star, she wears a high pony tail held by a white huge bowtie. Her hair goes from purple to yellow when the white bow separates the hair. The hair grows in length to be past her shoulders. She wears a purple top with a white folded collar attached. Underneath is a yellow short top to cover some skin of her chest. The purple top has puffy sleeves with white frills at the end. There is a yellow piece attacked with white frills at the bottom of the top. There is two laired skirt with the top being yellow and the bottom being purple. To separate the lairs and attached to the bottom of the skirt are white frills. To separate the top and skirt is a yellow ribbon around her waist with a yellow bow attached at the back of her. The ends of the bow grows to her knees in length. She wears purple wrist gloves with the ends being attached of a string of yellow and white frills. She wears purple knee high boots with yellow ribbon pieces being attached to the top ends and ankles of the boots. The end has yellow bows attached on the sides. There is detailed yellow piece of her boots made to look like flats. She wears stars being her earrings and attached to the center of her white bow. She also has a yellow choker. Relationships *'Chloe Bakhuizen:' They have been childhood friends for a long time with their friendship bigger than before. They will protect each other if anything bad happens and enjoys each other's presence. They also support each other, especially when Violet supports Chloe's relationship with Mist, a villain. *'Cheryl Elven:' Cheryl and Violet don't get along at first but soon trust one another through out the series. Close to the end of the series, they get along really well, with Cheryl being a mostly figure to Violet, and also a mentor. *'Yoshei:' They are really good friends, with Yoshei looking up to Violet for fighting and other techniques though Violet is still training and is a beginner Unity. *'Homer / Kevin:' TBA *'Kelsey Hoshimiya:' Since of being Violet's mother, Violet looks up to her in a family way. They have a really good relationship since of being there for each other in Violet's life. *'Mark Star:' He is Violet's stepbrother and she loves him as he is the same. They act like real siblings though he is never around much. On the episode around him, it is revealed that he wouldn't be what he is today if he did have Violet as a sibling. Her energetic and caring personality helps him stay active and pumped for a game. *'Mist:' They are enemies at first and soon become good friends when Mist starts his romantic relationship with Chloe. She gives him ideas of how to treat her and how to make her feel happy. Soon when Violet dies, Mist watches in horror and falls to his knees with tears seeing his best friend die right in front of everyone, his lover, and himself. Unity Star Purple Hero of Mystical Unity! Unity Star! Prepare to Battle! Unity Star is the Mystical Unity alter ego of Violet. In order to transform, she has to have her Star Gem. Transformation Mystical Unity! Activate! // She puts her gem in the air while saying the speech. Light comes out and makes a light dress for Violet while she puts her hair down. She first claps her hands which causes her gloves to appear. She then claps her feet after which forms her boots. She then proceeds to smack her hip which causes her skirt to appear with the rest. While spinning, her top appears. She creates her ponytail with her hands with a hair bow appearing to hold it. The Star Gem goes and attaches to the hair bow with Star making a pose after. If the episode is about her, she puts her hand out in front of the enemy and says her intro speech. Attacks * Star Radiation // : It is one of Star's main attacks. She forms a star with her weapons and points the weapon at the monster or villain. After she screams her attack, the star shoots and attacks causing the monster/villain to be purified afterwards. * Shooting Star // : It is one of Star's main attacks. She points her weapon up into the sky, creating millions of stars of light in the sky. She then points her weapon to the monster/villain and screams the attack. The million of stars shoot after the monster/villain, causing it to be purified afterwards. Music Violet's voice actor, Brina Palencia has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Molly Searcy, who voices Chloe Bakhuizen, and Morgan Berry, who voices Cheryl Elven. * Star★Retribution Duets * Infinate★♥Friendship (With Chloe) Trivia * Violet's birthday is March 15th (Pieces). * She is the first Purple theme colored Unity of the 1st Season. Gallery Mystical Unity (Season 1) Gallery Category:Unities Category:Purple Unities Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters